


手

by lightsaber233



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 3





	手

金钟仁递过去包好的唱片，忽然意识到，对方在看他的手。

那是一只男人的手，骨节分明，指甲经过了修整和抛光。左手的食指上缺了一块，只有他的手是这样的。上班的时候不允许佩戴饰物，因此金钟仁觉得一个普通人的手应该没什么值得瞩目。他克制着自己没有立刻收回手来，正如此刻他克制着擂鼓一般的心跳。那个秘密随时可能被揭穿。眼前的人是唱片店的熟客，他们也上同一所高中。金钟仁拼命压住那种喉咙被顶着的感觉，脸上依旧没有表情，“你还有什么需要的吗？”

对方因为低沉的嗓音猛地回过神来，下一秒抬起的视线便来到了他的脸。金钟仁很清楚现在的自己在他面前是什么样子：一副夸张的粗框眼镜，一件仔仔细细扣到了下巴的绿色衬衫；样式老土的围裙紧紧地束住了他的身体，反光镜面倒映出来的粗壮骨架很不讨人喜欢。对方所知道的他，一直都是这么一个笨重的男人。金钟仁沉默地等待着客人的回答，直到对方终于放弃从厚厚的镜片里看出些什么。

“噢，没有了。谢谢你。”

他轻轻地应着，凝聚的目光就此散开，稚嫩的面孔上徒留些许无奈。金钟仁全都知道，他很有礼貌，也很体贴。他对女孩子尤其温柔，很尊重她们的感受。然而温顺不是他的全部，举手投足之间的坚定和沉稳是更吸引人的地方。金钟仁想把柜台后面的一颗水果硬糖塞到对方的手里，最后还是就这么站在原地。他的内敛和不易近人在学校里很出名，因此对方只是抿着嘴唇接过了唱片。感应门自动打开，他又回过头来看了一眼，迷惑显而易见。金钟仁迎着他的目光，脸上一动不动，仿佛一片没有波澜的湖泊。目送着客人的背影渐行渐远，直到彻底看不见了，金钟仁这才垂下了头。他总是很安静的，但手指在掌心掐出了几道指印。尚未来得及整理上货架的唱片以一双举着烟斗的手作为封面。那是女人的手，手指修长纤柔。手上戴着一双非常漂亮的手套。

李马克似乎认出了他的手。但李马克不会把他认出来。

金钟仁回忆着那个惊心动魄的夜晚，小妮玩得非常开心。那绝对是他做过最大胆的一件事了，穿上了自己亲手做的长裙，戴上面具潜入低年级的化妆舞会。小妮是舞会上最漂亮、最受欢迎的那一个，金钟仁能感觉到所有人都在偷偷看她。成为李马克的舞伴纯属机缘巧合，但礼堂后面的空地不会忘记他们的出逃，还有一整夜的“胡闹”。金钟仁还记得李马克弯下身来帮小妮整理长长的裙摆，不然她不会情不自禁地向他伸出了手。落在手背上的嘴唇隔着一层薄薄的蕾丝，但碰触的地方几乎要烧起来了。

李马克抬起的双眼是如此认真。他捧着她的手，金钟仁从来没有看到过这样的眼神。

“我们明天能不能再见面？”

金钟仁撒了谎。因为小妮是被囚禁在阁楼里的女孩。

金钟仁去店里取定做的料子，一转身却看见李马克就站在后边。他原以为这里已经离得足够远了，况且李马克为什么会走进这家女装店？试衣镜倒映着两人各一半的影子，此时此刻里面是两个不受控制地成长着的男人身体。那个夜晚他们站在一起，跳着舞，好像是很遥远的事情，是一场梦。金钟仁托了托鼻子上的镜架，抬高的手臂垂着一点松松软软的肉。他同样不太喜欢这个，缀着花边的漂亮袖子总是会在上面勒出一道。骨头再细一点就好了，再像她们一点就好了。能真的变成她们就好了。为什么他走错了呢？金钟仁凝视着镜子里的自己，这个身体总是让他觉得很违和，很陌生。过了一会儿，他才发现李马克也在看他。他就像是上次在唱片店里看见了自己的手一样。轻蹙的眉头或许是在暗示他察觉了什么，浅色的嘴唇动了动，话语却迟迟不出。金钟仁陡然紧张起来，随即却发现自己还在想那个柔软的感觉。不会再有的了。金钟仁提醒自己。那只是一个美好的意外，他不能总是冒险，小妮不能被学校的人发现。紧张的时候，金钟仁习惯用一只手抱着另一只的手臂，胸口含着，拼了命想要把自己收起来，偏偏他长得像一只高大又笨拙的熊。他比李马克要高，躯体也更宽阔。可是李马克面向他，自信的气势要比他强得多。他也是知道自己在做什么的那种人，站在日光之下却不需要害怕什么。

点点头打了个招呼，李马克忽然问他：“你也在这里打工吗？”

幸好他不像自己那样敏感，又容易紧张。金钟仁暗自松了一口气，缓了缓神。他有一个早就准备好的答案：“我来帮我姐姐取一些东西。”

这时老板从里间走了出来，手上拿着裁开的丝绒和一叠蕾丝。她把蕾丝递到金钟仁的面前，表现得和他非常熟络，”上次那个款式人家已经不做了，我拿到的只有这个。你看看行不行？“

金钟仁正琢磨着，李马克走了过来。他看了看，问道，“你的姐姐自己做衣服吗？”

“很多女生都选择自己做衣服，尤其是去舞会的时候。漂亮的礼服对于你们这些高中生来说太贵了。”回答他的是老板。

李马克因此若有所思。他一件一件打量着金钟仁接到手里的东西，最后指了指那些蕾丝。“请问这个还有什么款式呢？有没有那种……黑色的，荆棘缠着玫瑰。”

店里一下子安静起来，就连不安的心跳都能听见。金钟仁维持着原来的动作，但老板下意识朝他看了一眼。李马克没有放过这个小小的互动，眼神也跟着锐利起来。不等老板先开口，金钟仁抬起了头，先发制人一样看了过去。平静的语气就像是随口一提，“你也要买这个？”

“我不是要买。”

老板说：“现在已经没有你说的那个款式了。”

“是全部被谁买走了吗？”

“对，就是被……”

“你要知道这个做什么？”

金钟仁的话只响了一瞬。对于一把蜜糖一样粘稠的嗓音，要他以此来震慑住谁实在困难。老板没有再继续说下去。她似乎知道小妮的存在，不过他们之间并没有互相说穿。每一次来，金钟仁都会说是帮姐姐跑腿，而老板会亲切地让他给姐姐“转告”一些缝纫技巧。金钟仁感受着李马克的注意力重新回到了自己的身上，黑葡萄一样的眼睛就像是两盏探照灯，不会放过任何一个细节。这样的他像一头豹子。迅猛，锋利。他想要做什么呢？

金钟仁抱着一条手臂，手指无意识地在肉上若轻若重地掐着。他的声音立刻低下去了，“呃，对不起。我不应该问的。”

和自信的小妮完全不同，戴着粗框眼镜的金钟仁很少跟别人说话。他就是那种最典型的书呆子，无论穿衣，还是性格。在学校里的大多数时候，他都在被人忽略，或者莫名其妙承受一些不太好听的话。不过李马克和那些耀武扬威、吵吵闹闹的男孩子不同，唱片店的交集也让他们的关系比陌路人要近一些。李马克拿出了插在口袋里的手，一只手工制作的珍珠耳环出现在他们的面前。

金钟仁瞪大了眼睛。

“我在找它的主人。”李马克以一种十分坚定的语气说道。而在此之前，金钟仁以为谁都不可能找回掉在大礼堂的一件小首饰。李马克应该花费了不少时间。“我已经走了好多地方，橱窗上的那对和这个看起来很像。我本来只是打算碰碰运气，没想到又收获了一个线索。”

“这个的确是我们店里的，但我已经不记得是谁买走了它。”老板不动声色地瞄了金钟仁一眼，神色有些复杂，“你为什么要找她呢。这个耳环不是很贵，我觉得她不会介意的。”

“我只是想再见到她。”

老板愣了愣，终于还是开口了：“你……你和她是什么关系？”

李马克低下了头，有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。他停顿了一小会儿，像是在思考该如何向别人说出这个故事。“我想认识她。我们是在学校的舞会上遇到的，她很……很漂亮。我们度过了十分快乐的一晚。我觉得我们很合得来。”

老板应和似的点了点头，一个人的多言往往意味着情感的充沛。但她没来得及再说些什么，有人在等着他去接布料的钱。金钟仁沉默不语，脸上没有任何表情，

抓住了一丝机会的李马克根本不知道放弃是何物。他脸红红的，显然对于那个美妙的夜晚有着无限的怀念。“我从来没有见过这样的女孩子。你能再说一遍是谁买走了那些蕾丝吗？或许她也是买走了这对耳环的人。”

“你好执着。”金钟仁嘟囔了一声，几乎听不见。

李马克摸了摸后脑勺，这个动作让他看起来有点傻。他耐心地解释道，“她忘了给我留下联系方式，我只好来找她了。”

“如果她只是想玩一玩，只是打算放纵一个夜晚呢？”

金钟仁真不习惯说这么长的句子，听起来奇怪极了。

“为什么呢？”李马克一板一眼地反问道，随即意识到了什么，“你认识她吗？”

“我在学校里没有朋友。”

金钟仁的回答不留一丝余地，对此也毫无感觉。老板听着来往的对话，内心十分矛盾。这到底是好事还是坏事？这个偏僻的小镇风气相当保守，但你永远不能低估青春期的热情和年轻人对世界的包容。李马克盯着已经装好的袋子，还想要争取一下。

“拜托了。”他攥紧了柜台的边缘，面向他的人都不得不承受一股顽强的力量，“我不想只是玩玩。我想知道她是谁。”

金钟仁站直了身体，抓着小臂的手也垂了下来。李马克的话几乎使他震颤。你会后悔的。金钟仁很想这么告诉他。但他只是拿好了自己的东西，仿佛李马克的请求与他无关。他一声不吭地离开。等到李马克一路追过来，他已经收拾好了波动的心情，回到了那副粗框眼镜之下。不知老板最后和他说了些什么，李马克竟问能不能做他在学校里的第一个朋友。如果可以，能不能拜托他留意高年级的女生。金钟仁没有再把左手背到身后，可他也答应了这个请求。

白湖镇只有一所中学，这里长大的孩子都要在一起度过几年时光。那日李马克对小妮的执着让金钟仁没办法不去关注他，这是他第一次展露自己时获得了热烈的喜爱。更何况李马克是真的要和他熟悉起来，就像他答应的其他事情一样认真。在学校或者唱片店碰到，李马克一定会跟他打招呼，哪怕金钟仁只会对他点点头，像平常一样很少说话。有几次，在图书馆里，李马克甚至跑来和他一起坐。这让他原来的朋友们十分好奇。不过金钟仁的寡言和内敛到底使他们探询的心思。

金钟仁隐藏得极好，半个月过去，舞会上的女孩子依旧毫无头绪，但李马克开始问他周末要不要一起去看电影。这显然超出了拜托的范畴。李马克在男生和女生中都很受欢迎，大概不会有约不到人的时候。而且他看起来很懂得如何自得其乐，不像是需要和谁一起才能够消磨时间。阁楼里的小妮一直一直想要和这个低年级的男孩再见一面，只是被他一次又一次劝阻了。但不可否认的是，他们对李马克都很有好感。这也是为什么明知会有风险，金钟仁依然有些动摇。

下一节是选修的家政课，金钟仁几乎用整个课间在想该怎么回复李马克的消息。他真的不应该跟他有更多的来往了，偏偏他又很难拒绝。有人忽然迎面撞了上来，冲力之大让金钟仁一连倒退了几步。亚克力的工具箱一摔在地上就散开了，各种颜色的线轴滚了出来，弄得乱七八糟。金钟仁蹲下去，第一时间蜷起了这个高大的身体，希望不会引来太多关注。他头也不抬，也不说些什么，如同寂静的深渊一般令人无力。故意撞倒他的人因此故意踩住了他的针盒。金钟仁的指尖碰到了他的鞋子，就此停了下来。这时后方远远地传来了一个正义凛然的声音，“你踩住了他的东西。”

“哦？关你什么事？”

肇事者显然没料到会有人站出来，还是一个低年级的家伙。这个俊朗和恶劣并济的校园风云人物，一出生便背靠金山，长到这个年纪没听过多少个“不”字。他碾了碾鞋尖，玻璃发出了碎裂的响声。金钟仁收回手，抱着满怀的线轴和棉布，就此在小腿上坐下来，不再做任何反应了。旁人看了，不免暗悱他胆小怕事，被欺负了都不懂得反抗。这好像已经不是第一次了。肇事者得意地朝走近的李马克挑了挑眉，一副胜利者的姿态，再低下头去，却始终听不到金钟仁的声音，更别说看到那种可怜巴巴、求饶的脸了。趁着督导员来到之前，他还想再发作一番，但李马克出手将他拉了一把。李马克个头不大，拽上来的力量却不容抵抗。“你以为你在做什么？”那家伙吼起来，接着后背重重地贴上了走廊一侧的储物柜，撞得他一阵剧痛。他指着金钟仁，“他都没有吭声呢！”

金钟仁不予理会，仍是低着头，默默地收拾自己的东西。李马克用一条小臂死死压住了这家伙要宣泄的怒火，除此之外，没有任何暴力的行径。这样的见义勇为实在太漂亮了。那家伙无法动弹，只能恶狠狠地打量着李马克的脸，后者双眼瞪圆，嘴唇紧抿，光明磊落得像是没有弱点。那家伙像是要记住他，又像是要找出些什么。他最后看了故意背对着他的金钟仁一眼，似乎在说事情没完，之后这场闹剧在上课铃的响声中结束了。

李马克显然没办法轻易接受朋友的这种被动，最后一节课结束后，金钟仁一走出教室就看见了他。因为工具箱摔碎了，零零碎碎的东西很难转移，李马克自然而然地帮他分担了一些。真的很可爱，站出来帮他的时候又很帅气。但这就是他的性格，金钟仁如此告诉自己。没有别的。他不能更加动心，以至于做出什么傻事来。如果小妮的存在暴露了，下午的事情会一而再再而三地发生，还会变得更加可怕。李马克抱着东西和他一起来到储物柜前，金钟仁始终低着头。他害怕说错话，也怕暴露自己。和别人相比，他的柜子干干净净，柜门后面仅仅贴了一只好奇小熊，和一张蒂凡尼的早餐。李马克在他身边站了一会儿，逐渐腾空的双手握住了书包带子，不知为何显得有些忐忑。

“所有人都知道他是个欺软怕硬的混蛋。”对着比自己还要年长的人，针对下午的事情，李马克最终说出了这么一句话。金钟仁还是没吭声，甚至没有看过来一眼。他垂着头，后颈突出一节，一副任人掌控的样子。

于是李马克忍不住又开口了，语气夹杂着无奈，“你真的好喜欢沉默啊。”

金钟仁实在摸不清李马克的态度。他还要和自己多亲近？到底还要多讨自己喜欢？那个夜晚李马克展现出了许多魅力，这些东西放在普通的日常里更是闪闪发光。但他能接受小妮的真相吗？他是怎么看待眼前的这个自己呢？说实话，金钟仁曾有些嫉妒一直被李马克惦念着的小妮，小妮轻轻松松地拥有了别人的喜爱，可他无法和自己的身体和解。金钟仁不曾想过这样的自己也会有谁担心。他犹豫了一会儿，停下了手中的动作，朝李马克那边侧过了身。

“我不想和他说话。”

“这样没办法解决问题。他会以为你在害怕，然后一而再再而三地找你麻烦。”

“他以为让我害怕就能得逞。”金钟仁叹了一口气，三两句话好像很难说清，因为还没有人知道这件事的真相。金钟仁的语调非常平静，“他就是要我和他说话，所以我不会有事的。况且还有人在保护我。”

小妮是他见过最坚强的女孩子。所有的矛盾和困难在她面前都会迎刃而解。

不过李马克似乎误解了他的意思。他别开眼睛，耳尖不知为何变得有些红。

“我没办法看着我的朋友被人欺负。“

金钟仁被他躲避的模样逗笑了。“难受的都是他。”

李马克摇头，“我听说他嚣张惯了，从不对此感到抱歉。”

“但你没听说过他……”金钟仁停了下来。或许是因为周围太过安静了，而李马克认认真真看着他的眼神又让他回想起了那个夜晚，让他觉得他们可以无话不说，“你没听说过他……喜欢男生吗？”

金钟仁下意识摁住自己的粗框眼镜，他不能再透露更多细节了。李马克的表情变得十分精彩，金钟仁不由得纳闷是哪一部分让他惊讶到不知所措。无论如何，金钟仁不打算让这种事情和自己扯上更多关系，便继续说道，“他在我这里完全搞错了方向，我才不要搭理他。”

这是他说过最长的话了。李马克花了不少时间去理解，但金钟仁知道他永远不会真的明白。码好的十色棉线就这么放在柜子里，金钟仁苦恼了一会儿，还是决定向他的朋友寻求帮助。

“你那里有能装下这些的袋子吗？”

李马克像是没听清，嘴唇动了动，却说：“我第一次听说这种事情，原来你很冷静……”

金钟仁托了托脸上的镜架，看着他，没有回答。

“以前我在学校或者唱片店遇到你，你很排斥和其他人接触，又很沉默，就像是一只很容易害怕的鸟。原来你……”

你都知道该怎么应对。金钟仁从他闪缩的眼底看到了没说完的话。

“我的确是一只惊弓之鸟。”他坦诚道，“我不想……不能让别人太了解我。”

“连我都不可以吗？”

李马克问得不假思索，一时间金钟仁不知道他到底是在看着自己，还是看见了小妮。他为什么会这么问呢？金钟仁想了想该如何回答，“我还不太适应在学校里交到朋友。”

“真希望你快点适应我。”这一句又是脱口而出，李马克听清自己说了什么，不由得有些不好意思，他摸了摸后脑勺，“该怎么说呢？我总觉得我们会很合得来，会成为很好的朋友。”

会吗？他不是觉得小妮和他才是很合得来。金钟仁将疑问藏在心底，揶揄道：“不是因为我可以帮你留意高年级的女生吗？”

“不是的。”李马克表现出了迫切，“我很想快点找到她，但我认识你之后，发现你有一种熟悉的感觉……”

金钟仁差点屏住了呼吸，藏在柜子里的手握起了拳头。他今天说太多的话了。可是他根本忍不住。

“所以你也喜欢男生吗？”金钟仁暗示着些什么，本来柔和的五官也凛冽得像一阵寒风。他是故意这么问的。

意识到金钟仁的不悦，李马克着急地摇了摇头，生怕他误会。殊不知金钟仁就是要借此转移话题。之后谁都没有开口。他们来到了李马克的储物柜，一打开，一封粉红色的信件静静地躺在其中，和它的主人一起等待着命运的眷顾。李马克将信收到了书包里，面对金钟仁的表情有些无奈。情书是最难应付的东西之一。就像是为了刚才的对话给出一个更有力的反驳，李马克看着他，缓缓说道，“你知道我有多为她着迷。我真的想再见到她。”

金钟仁的心脏被攥紧了，过了好久好久才能够自由地呼吸。他不能对李马克的话表现出任何，胸口里面咚咚咚咚的响声快要把他逼疯。这一天剩下的时间里，小妮迫不及待地想要再次出现在这个世界。那个短暂的夜晚让她获得了太多，也让寂寞更加难以忍受。李马克送他去了唱片店，临走前当面问出了周末的邀约。处于这种情境，金钟仁根本没法拒绝。不如说那天一直到回到自己的房间，换上了棉质的睡裙，他的脑袋都是还晕的。金钟仁的衣柜挂着一半女孩子的衣服，以后还会越来越多，直到老土的衬衫再也用不上。他找出那天穿去舞会的打扮，蕾丝手套有一块被勾破了，玫瑰的枷锁因有了一道豁口。那日李马克送她上计程车，正是因为这双手套被勾住了，他才弯下身去整理地上散落的裙摆。他是多么可爱和温柔。他让他不被欺负的时候是多么有男子气概。金钟仁看着自己独一无二的左手，戴上手套后它就变成了女孩子的东西。那是小妮的手，是被李马克轻轻捧住亲吻的手。金钟仁将手放在胸口，尔后慢慢贴近嘴唇。炽热席卷而来，他浑身颤抖。金钟仁从没试过这么害怕。如果是小妮，一定能够应对这种事情。可他还不是小妮，小妮大概也不会再和李马克见面了。

金钟仁准时到了电影院，后来又准时到了两人约好一起从学校走去唱片店的地点，准时到了李马克的家门前。随着时间的流逝，他们的关系在变好。金钟仁还是戴着粗框眼镜，衬衫规规矩矩地束进裤子，很少跟别人说话。但他和李马克一起做的事情越来越多，变得越来越亲近。诚如李马克所说，他们真的很合得来。行事方式也好，喜欢的音乐也好。李马克一直忘不了小妮，而这段“友情”中让人享受的是什么，渐渐的金钟仁也弄不清了。他和小妮有一个严密的计划，必须离开这个保守的小镇才有可能实现。李马克会成为这个计划的变数吗？金钟仁不敢再往下想了。

进入毕业季，金钟仁有写不完的材料，打不完的工。他有很多要花钱的地方，最近新增的一项是给李马克买一把吉他，作为他的生日礼物。他回去晚了，两个姐姐在家里举办的派对已经开始了一会儿。父母去了外地探望外婆，她们有整整一个周末的时间和朋友们“叙旧”。金钟仁刚走进院子就看见客人们在喝酒，随着外放音乐摇摆身体，进到屋里更是热闹非凡。姐姐们在高中的时候一呼百应，意想不到难得回小镇一趟还能有如此号召力。金钟仁生出了一种不好的感觉，他忘了自己离开时到底有没有锁上房门。二姐正好从吧台里头走出来，看见了他，二话不说先给了一个快要让他窒息的拥抱。她已经有些醉了，手里的杯子是不知道兑了多少种酒的味道。醉鬼的行为难以预料，更不知道什么叫做不要进去别人的地方。金钟仁快步往楼上走去，途径的走廊、拐角和卫生间挤满了找乐子的家伙。他用力按下卧室的把手，门打开了，里面的灯是亮的。

金钟仁掐了掐自己的掌心，有一瞬间，他想转头就跑。下午他走得很急，胸垫和试穿的裙子就扔在了床上。还有那只破掉的手套。最近他一直苦思冥想怎么补好勾到的地方。那是他用来记住那个晚上的唯一信物。闯进来的人是谁呢？家政课作业这个借口能够让他蒙混过关吗？拖着沉重的步伐，金钟仁一步一步走进去。昏暗光线描绘出一张熟悉的面孔，那是这个时候金钟仁最不希望见到的人。他的“朋友”，小妮的痴心仰慕者，此刻正拿着他的那只手套，循着响声一点一点转过身来。

李马克的眼睛蒙着一层雾，眉头夹紧，显然十分疑惑。金钟仁想不通他为什么会出现在这里，竭力隐藏的事实是否已经袒露得体无完肤。他停住了脚步，隔着几米的距离静静地观察着对方的反应。或许是姐姐的朋友带他过来的，李马克一身参加派对的打扮，还喝了些酒。倘若如此，他一定和姐姐们见过了，知道他就住在这里，但他还听说什么了吗？金钟仁不断模拟着他的反应，可四周的空气就像是凝固了一般。在李马克的注视之下，他忽然动弹不得。

李马克的声音是如此平静，“今天我有一种莫名的预感，来这里会找到她……”他一连往前了几步，金钟仁来不及反抗，就被他猛地抓住了手。“原来是你……”

金钟仁错愕了几秒，这明明是他预料中的情景，为什么他还是害怕的无法呼吸。他垂下头，“你认错人了。”

“不。”李马克很坚定，“我早就应该意识到的。你的手……”

金钟仁看着他抓起了自己左手的食指，展示那个独一无二的地方。

“是小时候被车门夹到的对不对？小妮是这么告诉我的。她还说，就是这些与众不同的地方让她成为了她。”

金钟仁别开视线，整个人轻轻地颤抖着。李马克是不是记住了她说的每一句话？然而此时此刻，他甚至要用这个来狡辩。  
“这是一只男人的手。”

李马克的目光看向床上的女生衣服，那卷用来藏起男性特征的胶布。他很聪明，而两人相处时的默契、那种说不出来的舒服感觉佐证了他的观点。他抓起了那只手套，第一次堪称强硬地要做些什么。他帮他戴上了那只手套，金钟仁眼看着自己的手变成了小妮的手。

而李马克绝对没有认错。

“你为什么要骗我？为什么要……要扮成……”

他甚至没办法把这句话说完。是因为觉得恶心吗？是难以理解吗？手套的缝边紧紧勒着手臂，那感觉十分难受。他讨厌这个躯体。金钟仁起先含胸驼背，颓唐无措，只恨自己生成了一个高大的男人。眼前的李马克不容抗拒，就像是无论如何都要从他嘴里听见事情的来龙去脉。但那也是金钟仁最难以启齿的一部分。他该怎么解释？解释之后等着他的是什么样的后果？李马克会如何看待他？一直以来，金钟仁总是回避一切争执，排斥别人的接近，为的是保护小妮的安全，然而此时阁楼里的女孩已经怒火难耐。秘密暴露至此，再没有掩饰的必要了。

金钟仁猛地从李马克的手里抽回了自己，抬起头，一把摘下了那副夸张的眼镜。厚重的镜片下是一双多情又漂亮的眼睛，是那个夜晚最明亮的星星。即使猜到了真相，这一瞬间，李马克还是呆住了。这副眼镜藏起来的正是他日思夜想，忘不掉的那张脸。可这张脸偏偏长在了一个他想都不敢想的人身上。不过这还只是开始。金钟仁一步往前，压抑许久的火焰前所未有地剧烈燃烧。他的痛苦，他的挣扎。他用包裹在蕾丝底下的左手捧住了李马克侧脸，报复一般狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇。

小妮是世界上最漂亮、最大胆的女孩儿，也只有小妮能够释放出他所有的热情，他对这个世界真正的渴望。李马克花了一些时间才意识到他们在做什么，但小妮的舌头已经撬开了他的唇瓣。就像是偷偷做过无数遍的梦境，小妮在和他接吻，吮吸着他的气息。她的身上带着夜风的味道，跳舞的样子，说话的样子，她的笑，全都在挑动他的神经。李马克从来没遇到过这样的事情。他喝了一些酒，但他很清楚亲他的人是金钟仁，是他的朋友；他只是喝了一些酒，此刻却浑身发烫。脑海中小妮的样子渐渐和站在柜台后的男人重合起来，然后是眼前的景象。令他害怕的是他所看见的金钟仁已经不是那个腼腆的，戴着眼睛的学长，而是提着裙摆，巧笑倩兮的女孩儿。他快要分不清了，令他无比心动的到底是谁。

霸道的亲吻让他无法思考，不知何时金钟仁已经将他带到了床上。触碰的感觉前所未有的美妙，李马克近乎沉迷，但即将溺亡的刹那他终于睁开了眼睛。他死死地抓着金钟仁的手，想要把他推开，可他的身体始终和金钟仁的紧紧相贴。他喘着气，头晕目眩，停在上方的是一张绝不退后的脸，是在舞会上俘获了他的小妮。他留着短发，五官硬朗。他的手是男人的手。

但他的手让他兴奋。

李马克知道是他，但他还想要从他身上获得更多。

就像是垂死挣扎，他甚至不知道自己为什么要找一个如此蹩脚的理由：“我、我喜欢的是女孩子……”

金钟仁凝视着他，那些恐惧如同潮水一般退下了。

“我是女孩儿。”

李马克痛苦地闭上眼睛，再睁开。金钟仁的眼神如此坚定，小妮昂首挺胸，充满了自信。于是他彻底失去了抵抗的力量。当金钟仁隔着手套摩挲他的嘴唇，他觉得自己正承受着最不可能反抗的蛊惑。像上次一样，他捧起了他的手，在他的手背落下了一个吻。

“小妮……”

李马克拖着声音，这一刻，他的思念终于找到了寄托。金钟仁愣住了，这两字几乎要将他震碎。好一会儿，他们静静地注视着彼此，直至欲望彻底将一切淹没殆尽。在这个时刻，再也没有能够阻挡他们的东西了。李马克坐起身来吻住了他心爱的女孩，金钟仁的那只手热切地抚摸着他的身体。他慢慢探入了李马克的双腿之间，男孩的反应足以说明他的情动，他的的确确接受了这些。金钟仁能感觉到李马克搂抱的力度像是要把他融进身体，破损的蕾丝手套很快便被沁出的液体沾湿了。耳边低沉的吐息让金钟仁情不自禁地加快了手中的动作。他渴望像女孩儿一般被进入，也渴望像女孩一样给心爱的男孩带来快感。李马克咬住了他的脖子，感受到他的颤抖，金钟仁侧过头去蹭了蹭他的耳朵。

勾破的手套最后也被弄脏了，李马克满满地射进了他的掌心。他们浑身都是汗，灼热的呼吸交叠在一起，许久才回到现实世界。

李马克凝视着他，担惊受怕至今的金钟仁终于能够露出一丝清浅的笑意。他发现自己根本看不够他弯起来的眼睛。他不知道此刻自己的表情有多么温柔，只是动作更加温柔地将金钟仁的手从自己身上拿了起来。囚禁在阁楼里的女孩得到了释放，他慢慢地摘下了那只被弄脏了的手套。小妮的手骨节分明，修整过的指甲泛出可爱的亮光。缺了一块的左手食指被李马克含在嘴里。除了亲吻，他还想和他，或者她，做更多更加亲密的事。

Fin


End file.
